Yum-Yum! Precure Amie
(This is my first series without any crossovers. References maybe, but no crossovers.) This is about how a team of Precure who fight in the name of delicous food made with love added a member who is more into protecting animals than food. And how goals and secrets can change but only from different mouths and not one's mind. (Unlike other precure series, this series takes place in France and the characters speak French instead of Japanese) Cures *Sue Kino (Cure Eclaire) *Bijou Kino (Cure Croissant) *Melanie Daryl (Cure Juice) *Pippy Sahara (Cure Cherry) *Zoe Cocare (Cure Caramel) *Sylvia Lucke (Cure Tiger) Themes *Sweets *Animals *France *Food Story There is a Precure team called Yum-Yum!, lead by the super junior dessert chef Sue Kino (Cure Eclaire) who fight against the Spoiled Land in order to protect the sweet taste and love placed in food from the Spoiled Land's terrible taste and nasty mud pies. They started about a year ago when a girl named Bijou (Cure Croissant) came to the small town of Sugar Hills from a different dimension: a French kingdom called Magestique Kingdom, where every cusine made there is given a sweet taste and lots of love. It was the coronation day for their little princess, Sylvia, but the Spoiled Kingdom invaded and took over the kingdom. Sylvia disappeared and Bijou followed her to the human world. Bijou found the other girls on Baker Street, the street full of bakers and yummy scents, where they are all working with their families, who each own their own bakery. Bijou moved in with Sue as her step-sister and the girls soon found out about the Spoiled Land's nefarious plans and became the Yum-Yum! Precure to stop them. Near Baker Street is a small zoo owned by a wealthy man who recently adopted a girl who has amnesia. When the girls visit, they notice how tame the animals appear around her, even the ferocious looking jaguar Berry. Yet when Flavio, one of the Spoiled Land's chefs, attacks, he and his Mud-Pie monster cause havoc and even kill Berry. Yet this girl remembers her name as Sylvia and discovers a power that reincarnates Berry as a jaguar fairy as she becomes Cure Tiger, protector of animals. After that battle, the Yum-Yum! Precure became the Yum-Yum! Precure Amie. Characters Precure Sue Kino (Cure Eclair) A child who may lack athlectic skills but master at cooking, Sue loves to make yummy pastries and is the leader of the Yum-Yum! Precure Amie. She calls herself Cure Eclair because her first original and delicious treat was an eclair she made for her sick cousin Jojo. Sue knows more than anything about how much love and effort can be placed into food and the satisfaction felt when people eat them. Her theme color is pink and her attack theme is pastries Bijou Kino (Cure Croissant) This french girl came from the Magestique Kingdom to find the crown princess. She came to Sue's family bakery as her step-sister to search town more. She loves to make bread of all kinds, even pizza dough. As Cure Croissant, her specialty is the filling inside for the surprise touch can show the effort and work a chef can put in a pasrty. Her theme color is blue and her attack theme is icing, fillings, and sprinkles. Melanie Daryl (Cure Juice) Melanie loves juice a lot since her family owns a juice shop where she helps make delicious, nutricious, and free-of-unatural-ingredients juice. When out on the road, she carries small bottles of her family's juice to give to exhausted people. Melanie has a good heart and knows when someone is tired and just needs a little juice in their system. As Cure Juice, she doesn't let the powers of the Spoiled Kingdom try to destroy the delicious juice and clean waters. Her theme color is purple, orange, and red (Purple skirt, Orange top, and Red hair) and her attack theme is... grape, orange, and apple juices. Pippy Sahara (Cure Cherry) Pippy is part-African since her father came from Africa when he fell for her mother who is French. Unlike most of the girls, Pippy's family owns a beautiful garden of fruits from around the world. When she and her friends get together, she is the best at placing fruit on the decorated sweets. No one can place a cherry on like her, which is why her name is Cure Cherry. The Spoiled Land tried to make the fruit gardens spoil, but Cure Cherry stopped that from happening. Her theme color is white with red spots and her attack theme is fruit. Zoe Cocare (Cure Caramel) Despite being in kindergarten, Zoe is one of the Yum-Yum! Precure. This little fillie ("fillie" is French for girl) is full of lots of energy, probably from eating lots of chocolate. Since her family owns their own chocolate shop, she can get a lot of 'free' samples. When she sees how the Spoiled Land's chefs ruin sweets for her classmates, she becomes Cure Caramel and uses her hyper energy and love of chocolate to defeat evil. Her theme color is gold and her attack theme is caramel chocolates. Sylvia Luckee (Cure Tiger) Fairies Sugar Sugar is a white Sugar Glider-like Fairy (sugar gliders are a kind of flying squirrel). Cookie Cookie is a Dalmatian-like fairy with her white coat and cherry like spots. Butter Butter is a yellow cat-like fairy who has slippy paws. Berry Once a great jaguar, Sylvia's powers inside brought her friend back as a jaguar-like fairy. Category:Fan Series Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series